Queen of Hearts
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She kept their team together; because no one was ready to lose her and none were up for her leaving them. They would deal with their problems as a team...for her!


**Queen of Hearts**

**Summary: She kept their team together; because no one was ready to lose her and none were up for her leaving them. They would deal with their problems as a team...for her!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Rakkai Dai**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Seiichi, how much longer must they wait..."

Yukimura, Seiichi looked up from the book and gave a soft smile to the girl sitting on the ledge of the roof in front of him. "Be careful that you don't fall, Kagome...Kirihara would be very upset. As would Marui...I dare not think of how Sanada would react..."

Kagome smiled at the three names her Senpai listed off, "I won't fall, besides...the excitement might be just what you need, I bet that if I were to fall backwards, I would get you to move quicker than you have since your admittance into the hospital." She leaned back playfully and watched the fifteen year old with blue hair turn back to his book, his green eyes running over the words on the pages as he did. Kagome frowned at being ignored, releasing her hold of the railing that she sat on, she let herself be taken by gravity, and this time she was not disappointed. She felt his hand grasp tightly around her wrist as she was pulled hard against his chest, angry green eyes met her playful blue ones.

"You test my patience, with senselessness...Kagome."

Kagome leaned forward so that her forehead was against his, "I try..." she kissed him sweetly on the lips before he pulled her off the railing and placed her on the ground carefully. "You need to hurry back, Seiichi...we miss you, I miss you."

"Understood...I'll try my best to recover. How are the others doing?" He asked as he took a seat once more, his book lay forgotten on the side as Kagome took a seat beside him.

"Ah...Akaya-Kun is as hyper and destructive as usual...and Bunta-Kun is just as laid-back, though...I think he's been eating more sweets than normal...he's gonna grow a baby bump if he keeps up such eating habits."

Seiichi smiled gently at that, "I'll give you a new training schedule to give to Sanada for everyone."

"Right."

"The others?"

Kagome smiled, "Genichiro-Kun hasn't changed any; he is feeling the pressure of your absence, like I said...we miss you. He makes it look like he's not bothered, and while he keeps his head and shows nothing to make the others think differently...he is...I don't know how best to explain it. He is more withdrawn than normal."

"...but...is that not why we have you?"

"You expect so much from me, Seiichi, it's overwhelming sometimes." She smiled, "Renji...ah, I'm not worried too much for him. He's excited."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the Kanto Tournament is coming up, and after they defeat Fudoumine, it'll be Rakkaidai against Seishun...he looks forward to the rematch with Inui-San."

"I see,"

"Hiroshi-Kun, Kuwahara-Kun and Masaharu-Kun are the same, they are fine, and they keep the younger ones afloat. Not really much to worry about...just...get better, and come back to school."

Yukimura nodded, "I know...I will do what I can, tell the others to keep working hard. However, if you don't mind coming back to my room with me, I can write out a few schedules before you go."

Kagome nodded as she stood, holding out both her hands, she took Yukimura's hands and pulled him up, placing one of his arms over her shoulders as he held his book in his other hand. She guided him back to the hospital room he was assigned and helped him into his bed, covering him up and placing a bed table on his lap for him. "I'll get a pen and my notebook." She said, grabbing her bag and unzipping it, she grabbed her notebook which she used specifically for tennis, well...for Yukimura, would be a more accurate testament to the notebooks usefulness.

Grabbing a pen from the side pocket of her bag, she handed it over to him and sat down on the end of his bed as she waited patiently for him to finish with what he was doing.

"Also, if it's not too much trouble...send Sanada-San here whenever he gets some free time."

'_Whenever he gets some free time, huh? If I know Genichiro-Kun...he'll make time for Seiichi...' _She nodded, "I understand, I'll let him know."

Yukimura nodded and placed the pen in the notebook before closing it and handing it back to Kagome to put back in her bag. She shouldered the strap and turned her smile to the green eyed boy lying in the medical bed, her eyes danced over the room before stopping on a vase of flowers, "Nai...Seiichi, what are your three favorite flowers?"

"Three...favorite flowers? Hm, Goldenrod...Hibiscus...and Hydrangea...I like those."

"Those seem fitting..."

Yukimura looked curiously up as she made her way to the door. "How do you mean?"

"Did you forget my hobby?"

"...you study Floriology...and tarot readings."

Kagome nodded, "Right, those flowers each have specific meanings and each of them fits your personality magnificently...and not just your personality, but you as a whole."

"Do tell,"

Kagome faced him completely and smiled, "Goldenrod represents Encouragement, Motivation, Good Fortune and Success...this flower represents, with those four meanings, your past, present and future, as a friend, a captain and a man."

Letting the strap of her bag fall over her shoulder, she let her bag slip down to the ground where it rested on the floor beside her. "Hibiscus has only one meaning, and rather than being a representation of your past, your present and your future, this represents you as you hold yourself, its meaning is Delicate Beauty, and you are in fact, a Delicate Beauty."

She leaned back against the door and crossed her arms over her chest, "The last flower, Hydrangea is one which digs a little deeper into your personality, as its meaning is Frigidity, Vanity and Heavenly Thoughts. This flower that you have chosen, completely undresses your personality, showing you as you are. Icy, Prideful and at the same time, you keep your heavenly thoughts...you are personified...by those three flowers."

"Interesting..." Yukimura looked down at his hands which lay one over the other in his lap, "You know, you're really scary with your readings. You turn a harmless flower into a fortune reading."

Kagome laughed, "Nah...it's all fun, Seiichi...though...here," she pulled out something from her pocket and tossed it to him, "I think you should come out with us as a team tomorrow, and take a day to just be yourself and have some fun...think it over. Ja~"

Yukimura watched as Kagome left his room, shutting the door softly behind her as she did. He looked down at his hand and opened it to reveal a fortune cookie. Unwrapping it, he snapped the cookie in half and pulled the small piece of paper from its sweet confinement, reading over the fortune a small smile graced his lips. _"Scary..."_

_**~Tomorrow, take a moment to do something just for yourself~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
